buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Superman
Goku vs Superman is a battle by the Sayain Jedi! Description DC VS DRAGON BALL! When two powerful protectors from different worlds clash in a battle to the end who will win and who will die!? Fight METROPOLIS - DC COMICS! Superman's Power Level was a massive beacon for the bored Son Goku, Even though the last two times he fought The Man of Steel he died, Goku decided to ignore what King Kai told him the last time he fought Superman and chased him. Superman was fighting a large green Monster that was attacking Metropolis, Superman charged forward fist reeled attempting to smash the Monster to bits only for The Sayain, Goku to smash into it like an arrow causing it to fall over onto the streets. "Hey Superman, Do you wanna fight again, I have gotten a lot stronger since our last fight!" Goku claimed as he reclaimed his stance and stood proudly in front Superman. "No Goku I'm not fighting you again, The two times we did, You nearly destroyed Metropolis and destroyed the Planet!" Superman said as he began to float away only for Goku to grab him by his cape, spin him at speeds that Clark looked like a red and blue blur. Goku finally released The Man of Steel sending him flying and flying until he crashed onto the ground causing a crater. "Well, I'll fight you anyway!" Goku said as he lowered to Superman's eye-level, his arms crossed while he descended. Clark growled as he stood up and slammed into Goku's stomach, Superman didn't stop as Goku was still trapped by Clark as they flew away from the city. FIGHT! Once Superman had pushed Goku away from Metropolis The Man of Steel grabbed Goku by the back of his neck and chucked him onto the ground, Goku regained his footing quite quickly before he suddenly teleported behind Clark. "What!?" Superman could only question before he was suddenly cracked in the side of the head making him reel. Goku was relentless though as he suddenly kicked Superman in the stomach only to suddenly slam him downward, Clark crashed into the grassy ground this didn't bother him as he got up and readied himself for Goku's next assault. The Sayain charged forward at speeds light could never reach! Superman though saw this as he ducked under Goku's head kick and grabbed him by his throat, Superman had the chance and he wasn't going to waste it as he suddenly punched Goku in the stomach so hard that The Sayains eyes were nearly white, Clark then suddenly began punching Goku in the face maybe hundreds of times before the Sayain could even blink, Superman then let go of the limp Goku before he suddenly breathed out ice freezing the Sayain solid. CRASH! Superman's punch was so strong that Goku was removed from his icy prison and launched him quite a bit away, Clark followed and began violently assaulting the Sayain with kicks and punches to every part of Goku's body in every direction, at speeds that Superman's hands and feet were just blue blurs. Supes then choke slammed Goku into the ground nearly rendering him unconscious! "It's over Goku, I have gotten a lot stronger as well since our last fight!" Superman growled as he grabbed The Sayain by his throat and held him into the air. "Yeah, You have gotten way stronger! You're kicking my Butt, BUT NOT FOR LONG!" Goku said as he suddenly transformed into his Super Sayain Blue form, Superman stumbled before he was hammered in the face with a left hook nearly knocking The Man of Steel off his feet, Clark attempted to regain his footing before he swung his fist at Goku's face. Superman ducked underneath the attack and landed on his hands, The Sayain Buckled his feet to his face before he rocketed them into Superman's stomach causing him to stumble. While Superman was stunned Goku flew into the air with his hands cupped backwards, Suddenly a large ball of blue light formed on Goku's hands growing bigger and bigger. The problem was Superman caught on and he attempted to fire a barrage of Heat Vision, Suddenly, Goku disappeared from Superman's sight. Clark though could hear something behind him, When he turned he saw Goku charging his Kamehameha Wave. But Supes wasn't stopping as he launched forward, Fist reeled backwards that was ignited within seconds while he did his battle cry! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" BOOOOOOOOOOOM! The resulting explosion engulfed the entire mountain range incinerating nearly everything in the area, Superman and Goku though weren't fazed as they continued their clash inside the blast, ignoring the pain of their skins burning due to the heat.Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Was a Death Battle Category:DC vs DBZ